


The Fight

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr ask"Yell at me again and Ill give you a real reason to scream" with Merlin please?♡





	The Fight

The two of you rarely had fights. But today was one of those days. The two of you had a disagreement about something Merlin had brought up about a mission. You had done something unsafe and Merlin had gotten worried about you so he thought he would bring it up.  
“What the hell is your problem?” You yell.  
“I don’t have a problem.” Merlin said calmly. “And don’t yell.”  
“I’ll yell if I want to! So why aren’t you mad?” You continue to tell. Obviously getting on Merlin’s nerves.  
“You want me to get mad? Yell at me again and I’ll give you a real reason to scream!” Merlin yelled, shocking you.  
There was a beat of silence making Merlin regret that he had ever brought the topic up in the first place. That’s when you said it.  
“Then make me scream.” You said under your breath.  
There was a thick moment of silence as Merlin took time to process what you had said. His face went from shock to stern and blank. “Fine then. I will.” He said while quickly pinning you to the nearby wall with his hands on either side of your shoulders. “I’ll make you scream my name.” He said in a hushed tone into you ear. He was close enough you could feel his stubble on your cheek.  
You knew where this was heading. And the fast pace Merlin was going at stuttered you rage. But only for a moment.  
You tried to push him back as you stated, “What do you think you doing? We’re in the middle of an argument!” With a firm voice trying to take control of the situation.  
Your attempts fell on deff ears as Merlin moves closer and claims your lips with his. Even though the heated kiss lasted only a few moments it took you breath away. The amount of passion in it was intoxicating. That added with the fact Merlin’s eyes looked hungry as he stared at your neck and chest threw your anger out the window.  
You threw your hands around his neck and gave him a bruising kiss. As the two of you continue the heated kiss Merlin moved his hands to your hips and guided you to the couch just a few feet away.  
As the two of you move towards the couch you start to undress each other. Clothes strewn over the the floor. When you finally get to the couch you were only in your underwater and Merlin’s shirt is off, his pants undone. Merlin’s hands were under your bra and grabbing your ass.  
Falling on top of you as the two of you fall onto the couch, Merlin goes after your sensitive spot on your neck. You moan as he does and move one of your hands down his stomach towards his crotch. With a trembling breath, Merlin’s dove his hand underneath your underwear, bearly grazing that sensitive bundle of nerves.  
When his finger tips brushed it again amd the your entrance your hips jerked upward. “Good girl. Already wet for me huh?” Merlin said in such a hushed tone that his voice became huskier than usual.  
Merlin moved closer to your core, kissing all the way down to your inner thigh, taking off your underwear as he went. Pressing one finger into you, his other hand went to stroke his cock. His mouth slowly making it’s way to kiss your clit.  
You moan underneath his ministrations. And as you do so you can feel him smile against you. He moves away from your core, against your wishes, and moves to line himself up with your opening. Merlin pulls your underwater completely off and grabs your waist to position you to his benefit.  
You look up at him to see the lust in his eyes as he watches you beneath him, waiting for you to tell him it’s okay. You not eagerly and watch as his throbbing member pushes it’s way into your soaking went cunt.  
You were already close when he had his mouth on your pussy, but his thrusts felt like heaven. You could feel every pulse of his cock inside you. He was close as well.  
The pace of his hips quickened rapidly as Merlin lost all self control at the feeling of you. His hard thrust had you moaning his name as you wrapped your legs around his hips to get him even deeper. You were clutching the cushion of the couch so hard that you accidently made a seam tear as you came. After a few more eradic thrusts, Merlin came inside you, making you orgasm again.  
The two of you collapsed together is bliss, breathing shallow breaths. After a few moments you both had caught you breath and pulled away from eachother. You tuned onto your side and Merlin climbed up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You hummed in appreciation as he kissed your shoulder.  
“What were we fighting about again?” You ask.  
Merlin chuckles. “I have no idea. But I think it was worth it.”


End file.
